


Anniversary

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: No one thinks about it to celebrate this special anniversary, no one but Casey





	Anniversary

It was a year ago that aliens had turned their world around. Since then nothing was like it had been before. They had to deal with the interest of the media for some months but most of them were happy that it finally had started to vanish. A lot of them had seen a shrink for a while, to deal with nightmares and anxiety attacks. Some of them tried to deny the truth and still insisted that the incident had been just a failed chemistry experiment at school.

Only a handful of them knew the whole truth. They had tried to fight the aliens, confused and scared to death. but determined to survive this night. She had been a part of their group, Mary Beth, the alien queen, she had put on a good show, no one had sensed the truth until it had been almost too late.

She had taken oven most of them and at the end, it had been up to Casey, the geek from school, bullied, ignored, respected only by some teachers, because he had a brilliant mind, to face up to her … and to save the world.

It also had been Casey who had brought up the idea to come together at school on the evening of the first-year anniversary.

„You think this is a reason to celebrate,“ Zeke had asked him full of disbelieve.

„It's a reason a remember. We just move on and don't talk about it anymore. But everyone who did suffer that night, everyone who died, deserves better than to fall into oblivion.“

At the end, they were 12 from 567 students. They were standing in a circle in front of the gym with the reestablished swimming pool where everything did end one year ago; everyone lost in his own thoughts, some of them alone, some looking for hold by a friend.

All of them were holding a candle; Stokely was the first who lit hers with shaking hands.  
„I want to remember my little sister,“ she said, her voice shaking.  
„Jenny, she was only six years old and she shouldn't have been in the stadium that night but she begged so much for it that my dad finally gave in.

She often a pain in the neck but I miss her.“

Stan, the former quarterback at school. He had quit the team after the incidence, unable to go back into the stadium. Stokely slightly smiled at him while she brought the candle with the flickering flame near to Stan's.  
„Nurse Harper," he said.  
"She did piece me up more than once after a game. One of our biggest fans; she never missed a game.“

Gabe. One of the jocks; one of Casey's bullies. He still was part of the team but he had stopped bullying Casey.  
„Coach Willis,“ he murmured.  
„He always demanded a lot but he was the best coach the team has ever had. It will never be the same again without him.“

Marie. Andy. Noah. Delilah. The former cheerleader queen was still acting like a bitch sometimes, but the tears in her eyes told another story.

„Alice Browning,“ she murmured.  
„She always wanted to be one of us, but I told her that she's not good enough.“

Zeke. Of course, he did show up at the celebration despite his rejection. When Casey was strong enough to face this nightmare once again he was it, too. He had been at his side up to the end during that horrible night; no way that he would abondon him now; he had the fucking gut feeling that Casey would need him tonight.

With a sappy grin on his face he lit his candle.  
„I will always remember Alex Cooper,“ he said.  
„One of my best customers.“

Allison. Jackson. Finally Casey.

He stared into the flame of his candle for a long while before he finally straightened up.  
„Mary Beth Hutchinson.“

Eleven pairs of eyes were resting on him, wide open with disbelieve, full of shock, even panic.

„Case,“ Stokely whispered.

He turned to her.  
„She was so bizarre, but also beautiful and marvelous in her way. She deserves it that we don't forget her.“

Zeke cleared his throat.  
„Casey. This bitch was an alien. She tried to kill you, remember that? We were not more than hosts for her descendants.“

Casey looked at him with these amazing blue eyes, the flames of the candles were sparkling in them.

„Tell me, Zeke,“ he said, and a sad smile sneaked onto his lips.  
“What has she done what you wouldn't have done, too? We did fight her because we wanted to survive. What else did she do? Her breed was in danger of extinction, her planet was dying. It was a last, desperate try to avoid the inevitable.

Only one of us could survive and we were lucky that we did win. But I will never be able to forget that another race got wiped out because of me. Because I've killed an alien queen, I've known as Mary Beth at first. The new girl at school, with the shy smile. This is how I want to remember her today.“

For a moment no one moved, no one talked; it seemed as if the earth had stopped turning around. Finally, Zeke broke the silence.

„Well, I for sure will never forget her, too,“ he whispered and his voice was rough.  
„I've kissed her… and in that moment it felt fucking good.“ 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> written for 31_day (Livejournal)


End file.
